I Won't Change
by lilshaynlilnicky111
Summary: A story of a girl who has to make drastic changes in her life in order to cope with her parents splitting up. But what happens when she might have to make a few more changes when she meets a boy that changes her world?  Justin Bieber before/after fame


Hi. My name is Daniella Marie Mason, but I go by Danni. I am 15 years old. I have brown hair and blue eyes. I am skinny but not too skinny. I like to skateboard and I play the sport of field hockey. Singing is mostly what I do though. I sing, play guitar, piano, and flute. It may seem that I am a tomboy but really I'm pretty girly. I live in the state of Massachusetts. I know, its not that popular here but what I like about it here is that its loud in some place like the "cities" of Boston and Kingston and other places but its great when you can escape the noise and enter a nice and quaint are. Kinda like Cape Cod. Where I live. Its great! Beaches EVERYWHERE!  
Summers suck though because tourists invade my beautiful areas. Winters are worse. Cold and everyone usually gets snowed in. I have an older brother named Sam but he's a sophmore in college. I also have a 7 year old little sister named Lilly. She's cute but it gets annoying when my parents give her more attention. I attend a regional school. Its like number 5 on the list of top schools in America. So enough about me.  
Here's my story:

December 5th:

Its last block at school and me and my friends are just hanging in the court yard.

Tori: Danni, how are you and your parents doing?

I look down and sigh. My parents have been fighting for the past month and my mom is filing for divorce.

Me: My...My mom is filing for divorce.

Kara, Tori, and Sara: WHAT?

Me:...Yeah...I know.

Kara: Well we're here for you no matter what.

Me: I wouldn't say that.

Kara: Why not?

Me: I have to tell you guys something.

Sara: Oh God!

Me:My mom told me to start packing last night.

Tori: Packing for what?

Me: Right after the whole divorce things are settled, I'm moving with my mom and my little sister.

Kara: WHAT? Where are you moving?

Me: Canada...

Sara: WHY CANADA?

Me: We have some family up there...

Kara: Oh my God...

I look up to see that Tori started walking away so I got up and chased after her.

Me: Tori! wait up!

I followed Tori outside of the campus and finally caught up with her.

Me: Tori! Stop! Talk to me.

Tori: You could've told me before.

Me: Tor, I'm sorry but I thought it'd be best if I told ya'll together.

Tori: Yeah, but I'm your BEST FRIEND out of the whole group. Don't you think I should've been the first to know?

Me: No, thats just you being selfish!

Tori: I don't have time for this, I have dance class.

Me: Tori, I'm sorry but its not my fault my parents are splitting up. It's not my fault that my mom is making us leave! I need you right now.

Tori: Go home and pack because honestly, I don't need you.

TOri began to speed walk down the sidewalk to her mom's car. A tear began to trickle down my face.

Me: YOU'RE A SUCKY FRIEND!  
I screamed after her and throwing my books on the ground. I looked around and everyone was staring at me. I wiped away my tears and picked up my books.  
I began to walk to my bus and I picked a seat. I looked out the window and shut my eyes for a second. I opened them hoping it was all a dream. But it wasn't.  
I began to cry even more. I heard my guy friends, Devan, Tyler, and Jack board the bus.

Tyler: Hey Dan!

I looked up at him and then looked down again and sobbed.

Tyler: Woah, woah, woah there. What's wrong? Who do I have to beat up?  
He took a seat next to me and wrapped an arm around me.

Me: You don't have to beat up anyone.

Tyler: Then whats wrong?

Me: M-my parents...

Tyler: Oh...still not going too well on that subject?  
I remember the first night my parents started fighting really bad I left the house nad ran to Tyler's house. He let me sleepover. He's the best guy friend anyone could have.

Me: They're...They're getting divorced...

Tyler: Oh...I'm so sorry Dani...

Me: Tyler...you don't get it.

Tyler: Don't get what?

Me: Usually when people get divorced, one of the people in the relationship have to move.

Tyler: Oh...Wait...are you moving?

Me: YES!

Tyler: Where?

Me: C-C...

Tyler: Canton?

Me: No...try Canada.

Tyler: WHAT?  
He shot up straight from his seat as soon as I said it. Jack adn Devan looked at me and then at Tyler then back at me.

Me: I'm sorry. I hate this too. We have exactly a month now to hang out and stuff...

Tyler: Thats not enough time Daniella!  
I hated it when he called me that. Its my full name and he never EVER uses it unless hes REALLY angry.

Me: I-I know. But we can try to make the best of it right?

Tyler: NO WE CAN'T!

Jack: Dude, calm down.

Tyler: SHUT UP!

Bus Driver: HEY! SETTLE DOWN BACK THERE.

Tyler slowly sat down and tugged at his short hair.

Me: (mumbled) Great...two lost friends...

Tyler: What?

Me: Nothing...

Tyler: You will NEVER lose me Dani.  
I looked up at the tall boy sitting next to me. I smile at him and gave him a giant hug.

...I got home and plopped down on my bed. I got bored so I decided to do my homework. By the time I was done it was 6:30. I wasn't hungry just yet and my mom was working and so was my dad. My little sister was next door with the neighbor's kid.  
I thought it might be a good idea to start packing so I took out a few boxes from the attic. By 10:45, I was almost totally done with packing. I sprinted down the stairs and out to the neighbor's front yard. I knocked on the door frantically.

: Hi sweetie.

Me: I am SO sorry that I'm late. I had to pack and-

: Don't even worry about it.  
She smiled at me and went inside. She came back out with a sleeping Lilly in her arms. She passed me the sleeping girl.

Me: Thanks again.

: No problem sweetie. If you ever need anything you let me know okay?

Me: Yes Ma'am. I went off with Lilly in arms and when we got inside I brought her upstairs to her room. I got to her room and it was almost empty. There were filled boxes everywhere and there was nothing but her bed and her clothes for the next month laying out on the floor. I sighed. and carefully layerd her on her bed and kissed her head lightly. I shut the door behind me and went to my room. I tripped over a box and landed on my face.

Me: UGH! OUCH! I turn around and see that I knocked over the box that was full of my picture frames. I sigh and begin to pick up the frames. I picked up one of me and Tyler and smile. I place it in the box and pick up the next one. Its a picture of all of us together. Me, Tyler, Kara, Sara, Jack, Devan, and Tori. I put that in the box and a tear trickles down my face. I pick up every single one and as I reach the last frame I see the picture is of me and Tori. I hug the picture tight and sob lightly. I remember all the good times we had.  
I cried so hard when I heard a knock on my door.

Mom: Dan?  
I sniffed and quickly wiped my tears. I place the frame in the box and closed it. I cleared my throat again.

Me: Come in.

Mom: Hey sweetie.

Me: Hey.

Mom: How was school?

Me: School was school.

Mom: I see you've packed.

Me:Yup.

Mom: Listen baby, I know its tough hearing us fight all the time and its no good that you have to leave school and your friends. But I need happiness too. I can't get that here.

Me: I know...I understand.  
A tear stained my face once again and I couldn't get it fast enought. My mom beat me to it.

Mom:You're a good girl Dani. I mean that.  
I smiled and she pulled me into a tight hug. She pulled away and smiled at me and began to leave.

Me: Mom?

Mom: Yeah?

Me: can I be homeschooled?

Mom: Uhmm...  
She stood there and looked down at the ground. She leaned against the doorway.  
Mom: Why?

Me: I don't know. I don't want to start over. I'll make friends in the neighborhood. I just don't want to go to school.

Mom: Well...I supposed we could arrange something.

Me: Thanks.

Mom: G'night.

Me: G'night.

She smiled and shut the door as she left. I went to my closet and there was nothing there except for clothes for the next month, a suitcase for those clothes, and my guitar. I picked up my guitar and brought it to my bed. I sat down and I began to strum.

I thought about lyrics and they just came out like a flowing river...

"I never thought that it'd be easy, 'coz we're both so distant now.

and the walls are closing in on us, and we're wondering how.

no one has a solid answer, but just walking in the dark.

and you could see the look on my face it just tears me apart.

So we fight. Through the hurt. And we try and try and try and try

And we live and we learn. and we cry and cry and cry and cry." 


End file.
